Casino gaming is a highly popular activity in today's society. A particular individual's enjoyment of the casino gaming experience is often predicated on having an adequate supply of cash or other cash equivalents that allow the patron to participate in gaming activities such as slot machine and table game play. In the most basic form, the casino patron brings a specific amount of cash to the casino that can be exchanged for negotiable playing chips, casino issued gaming cards, or used with various gaming devices such as slot machines. Invariably, a casino patron may choose not to bring the desired amount of cash to the casino or the patron may deplete the supply of cash or cash equivalents brought to the casino before the casino patron is ready to end the gaming experience. Under these circumstances the patron will desire to obtain additional cash or cash equivalents through use of one or more financial instruments such as a debit card or credit card, where the casino patron maintains accounts with applicable financial institutions. For example, within the casino premises patrons generally have the ability to get a “cash advance” against their available credit card limit available on a payment vehicle. Such a process can require the patron to initiate the cash advance process at a first step. This first step can be initiated at a self-service kiosk on the gaming floor. Once the cash advance process is initiated, the patron then must find the casino cage and invariably wait in line to complete the transaction. After speaking with an attendant, who will confirm the transaction and confirm the identity of the patron, the patron will eventually be provided with cash. This process, therefore, requires intervention by casino staff and requires the casino to operate kiosks that include such functionality. Moreover, this multi-step process to access funds can be considered inconvenient, time consuming, and even frustrating by many patrons. Thus, while approaches are available for patrons to receive a cash advance, there are opportunities for improvement. Indeed, it would be advantageous to allow patrons to obtain additional cash or cash equivalents in a convenient and efficient process. The field can also benefit from systems and methods allowing for new and expanded options for a player to obtain additional cash or cash equivalents.